<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evolved Beyond Programming by BurstEdge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687643">Evolved Beyond Programming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge'>BurstEdge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire originally experimented with decendants of the Valkyrur, but never once considered doing the same with an orphaned Darcsen. This minor line of curiosity would cost them in the long run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evolved Beyond Programming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this will be an expanded rewrite of my previous work "Test Subject", which I have deleted for personal reasons. I hope you will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikola tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, haunted by the memories she was forever plagued with. The lab... that <em>man...</em> everything there just made her skin crawl in all the wrong ways imaginable. All of those horrible "calibrations", if she could even call them that. However, the nightmares were only part of the reason she had trouble sleeping.</p><p>"Gah! Harder, you stupid dark-haired stud! Fuck me like your worthless life depended on it!"</p><p>The other part was due to her partner making completely obscene noises, along with the lewd sounds of wet flesh smacking.</p><p>Groaning in frustration, Nikola turned over to see Chiara on all fours, naked, panting like an animal while a taller woman with blue hair and eyes rapidly thrusted her thick cock in her ass... like an animal.</p><p>"Chiara, it's way to early for this shit," Nikola groaned.</p><p>"Tell... that... to... her!" Chiara grunted as the woman behind her rutted into the shorter woman.</p><p>Nikola sighed as she got out of her sleeping bag. Ignoring the lewd scene before her, she walked over to the river, where a large net was halfway submerged in the water. There were a fair amount of fish caught in the net.</p><p>"Looks like a good haul," Nikola said, pulling the net from the river. She dragged it over to the makeshift camp where the three girls were currently resting at. Chiara was laid on the ground while the taller woman stood up, her large cock still erect.</p><p>"I've done all I can," Chiara groaned. "Nikola, you gotta finish her off."</p><p>Nikola sighed in frustration. "Why the hell do I have to clean up after you, pervert?"</p><p>Even with half her strength drained, Chiara managed to shoot her colleague a dirty look. "You're the bigger pervert, eating out of her ass while you jack her off."</p><p>"Your point being?" Nikola shot back.</p><p>"I have no point," Chiara hissed. "Now use your mouth for purposes other than constantly pissing me off."</p><p>Nikola growled, but complied as she got down on her knees, staring at the slightly intimidating hunk of girlmeat in front of her.</p><p>"There is no need to force yourself," the woman said.</p><p>Nikola narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't underestimate me. I've taken you in my mouth before."</p><p>She took the woman's cock in her mouth, sucking half of her inches as she began to reminisce on how she and Chiara met her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>